An Heir
by takara410
Summary: Oroku Saki is noticing that he is aging,because of this he is going to get an heir, he also wants some one he can spend his time with.I am not sure if I will continue this just a thought in my head.
1. Chapter 2

I DO NOT own

Oroku Saki was looking out his large window, observing the view of New York. "Hun!" Oroku yelled hearing his dog's heavy feet coming to his call, as he turned he saw Hun bow.

"Yes Master?" Hun said, waiting for his orders.

Oroku walked towards the middle of the room "You may rise."Oroku sat down in his chair, staring at him "Hun my old acquaintance I must confess that no matter how great my empire it is it shall soon crumble into ash."

Hun looked at his master in question "Master what do you-"

"Silence Hun! Don't interrupt me now as I was saying my empire shall crumble because I do not have a successor."

Hun looked at him "A successor?" Hun said wondering what the word meant.

Oroku rolled his eyes "An heir Hun! "

"Master you can choose one of our many wondrous fighters who are ready to take stand by your side." Hun said trying to help the man.

Oroku chuckled darkly "Don't insult me Hun I need my heir to be pure, clean and most importantly has my blood running through their veins.

Hun looked at him "Are you suggesting master?"

"Yes, Hun I think I shall go into the dating field. Now Leave!" Oroku said getting up from his chair, and heading towards the window watching as the people busied them selves during the day.

Another part of New York April's Apartment to be exact

"Aunt April where do you want me to put these?" A girl said, holding two boxes that were hiding her upper body.

April looked at her niece; the boxes were filled with her niece's things that were spilling out of the box. April helped her niece by moving things out of her way while she guided her niece to her new bedroom. April watched from the doorway as her niece set her things down. "So aunt are you going to come to my show?"

April leaned against the doorway, smiling at her niece "Of course I promised your mom that I would go to every show fir not only her place but to support you as well." April smiled as her niece smiled at her.

Time skip (Night Time)

Oroku was firmly dressed in a tuxedo at the model premire, smirking as all the woman he passed by were whispering about him. He conversed and talked, not liking any of the women that ogled him in the slightest. He went to his seat, first row on the right side. As he sat down he could not help but feel a strong sensation while he sat near a red-headed woman.

April mentally cringed at being near the Shredder but kept cool on the outside. Just looking at the stage when the lights had come off and the lights, surrounding the stage turns white.

Our first model is Rayne Dawson wearing a design of her creation inspired by Amber Sweet from the movie Repo the Genetic opera. Out stepped a girl with a mixed like complexion wearing a white corset with black rhinestone buttons. Wearing very short black shorts with knee high length boots on her waist were two daggers and a black whip in her hand.

Oroku looked at the woman with interest. "As you know the highest bidder will spend a lunch date with our fabulous models. All proceeds shall go to an organization of the models choice.

Oroku raised his hand towards the auctionr "The bids now start at 2000." Another raised their hands "3000!" Oroku raised his hand saying a hundred thousand which everyone gasped at.

Rayne looked at the man shocked but happy with the money her charity shall receive. The auctioneer started to stammer at first but got his voice back "I think we have found our window unless there are any other takers." He looked around "No takers alright we thank you now I'm sure you would like to know where your money shall go. Well wonder no more Rayne please come and tell the nice man where his money shall go..."

Rayne blinked a couple of times, snapping out o it to walk towards the stand. While walking she cleared her throat, she approached the stand taking a deep breath before speaking. "I want to thank you dearly for giving this money to the sunny side orphanage. I shall be glad to either have breakfast, lunch, or dinner with you again for your kind generosity."

Oroku nodded at this, noticing that once again the red headed woman seemed a little tense.


	2. Thank Silver Bullet 123

I do not own

April was scared of what was going to happen, why the Shredder would want to be with her niece. She watched as the two interacted, she was happy that Casey was here, holding her back.

With Oroku and Rayne

Rayne had changed into a black skirt, with leggings, black tube top, and red heels. She seemed fit, she kept herself trim.

Oroku was watching as the red head seemed to stare at him with hate, he looked at Rayne "Mother?" He asked, Rayne looked towards, his direction, she shook her head. "Sister of my mother, but once again thank you so much."

Oroku grabbed a drink from a passing servant, "I don't mind, so how long have you been in New York?" Rayne grabbed a drink from a passing servant, "Three days." She said wondering what he was getting at.

"What have you done in those past three days?" He thinking of what they could do on their two dates.

Rayne sipped her water, before answering him "Well first day I slept from jetlag, second day shopping, and third day I moved in my things." She said remembering, what all she did.

Oroku looked at her shocked "You haven't been anywhere, then have you?" He said knowing where they would go.

"We'll how about we go to Antoine's for breakfast and I'll show you around New York?"

Rayne nodded her head at this, "Ok seems like fun, so what do you do?" Rayne said.

Just as Oroku was about to explain, she had taken out a sucker and began licking it, it took all his training, to not kiss her.

"Do you see that building, right their?" He said pointing towards his building, Rayne got closer to him, to see where he was pointing to.

"That big one, right their?" She said, looking to him, he nodded his head, "Yes that is my company."

Rayne tuned to him "Wow, that's pretty neat, is it family owned?" She said looking at him interested.

"It will be soon." Oroku mentally said, "Uh no, that is my very own comapy, I raised it from the ground up." As he said this, Rayne looked at him interested "So what does your company do?" Oroku looked at her "We do research?" Rayne looked at him "What type?" She said fully interested, which he liked "Scientifically research, and medicinal."

Before Rayne could ask him anymore questions, April grabbed her hand, and walked out, with Rayne saying goodbye.

Oroku left, calling a limo to take him, back to his home, once he made it home, he noticed Karai`s car was parked in the garage. He went into the elevator, used the password to take him to the training grounds. Once the doors opened he saw a sight that he loved, his daughter, kicking the boy's asses, and having them thrown into the wall.

He made his presence known by clapping; his daughter stopped, and bowed down to him, "Karai how was Japan?" He said, Karai walked towards her father "It was nice, I don't see why I can`t, stay here with you."

She said hating that she could not be here, "You are fourteen years old; soon you will take over the business, in Japan." Karai looked at him "What about this one, who will run it father?" Karai said, looking at him interested.

Oroku went towards the elevator "Your new brother, or sister." With that he left. "What sibling?" She said wondering who was taking her place in her father's heart.

She went down to the cafeteria to see her old baby sitter, "Hun, father was talking about a brother or sister, who did he take in?" She asked sitting across from.

Hun took a bite out of his sandwich, some fries, and then swallowed some soda "Your father is not taking interest in another child, but a woman." Hun said filling his face with food.

Karai stood up, her hands in fist form, shaking; she then kicked the table and walked off. Everyone watched as the table split in two, with Huns food falling to the ground and on him.

Karai went to her room, she showered, and dressed in a kimono for was of course already their, waiting for her, she looked at her father, angry at him. She sat down in her seat, they both waited for the servant to put down the food, and leave. "So when will I see my new mommy?" She said, in a mad, snotty way. Oroku looked at her "I am not sure?" He said, starting to eat. Karai started to eat her food, looking at her father, upset that he was leaving her.

April and Rayne at home

Rayne looked at her aunt "Why did you do that?" April looked at her "Trust me honey, he`s a bad guy, alright."

Rayne looked at her "How is he bad?" She said looking at her aunt, Casey who was in the kitchen looked at her. "Trust your aunt on this trust me, alright he's one dude you don't want to mess with."

Rayne looked at them, they have been here in New York for a while now, she is a newbie, "He may be a bad guy, but I did promise that I would have breakfast with him what if you came with us?" She said, not wanting to go back on her promise.

April looked at her niece; her and her mother raised her right, "Alright fine, do you know where you're going?"

Rayne nodded her head "We are going to Antoine's and then going to visit some places that are here." Rayne said explaining her self. April thought it over "All right we will come with you." April said standing up and going towards Casey.

Rayne looked at them wide eyed "What! When I said come with us I meant, you hacking into computer systems, and following us. Come on aunt please don't follow us." Rayne said whining, and looking to Casey for help.


	3. Oroku wants you to vote for him

Announcement

If this important note is posted on a story then that it means it can be that I mean that I have selected some stories that ppl love,and because of this I shall write and only add chapters to that story until it is finished.I will add chapters to other but not as much for the top story.

So show your love tell you friends,pm me if you think I should have added another greatly reviewed story,or if you just want to chat.


	4. Thanks for voting

I do not own thank you for voting

Rayne was being shaken by her aunt, who looked like she had just waken up herself, "What?" Rayne asked groaning

"I need to show you something." April said in a pajama top, and pajama shorts. Rayne got up, putting on her tweety bird slippers, and followed her aunt to the living room.

"What is it you need to show me?" Rayne asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. April showed her a box that was big, and wrapped up, in colorful wrapping paper.

Rayne looked to the box, to her aunt, "Who?"

"Your date." April answered, with some hate in her voice

Rayne walked to it, starting to rip the wrapping paper, she smiled, finding out, what it was "Oh my gosh two pairs of Sais look Aunty!" Rayne said

April stood, mouth wide open, they looked very old and very valuable. Rayne jumped up and down, excited, hugging her aunt, a knock soon interrupted them, April went to the door, numbly.

Two teenage boys, who looked strange, were each holding a vase full of flowers, one white, and the other yellow. "These are for ." They said in unison. April side-stepped telling the boys, to put them on the kitchen table. April wanted to pay them, but they refused to take the money. Rayne smiled, looking at the cards "Café Luna 9am" other one said "enjoy the sais."

Rayne looked at the clock, "Shoot its eight and I don't even know where café Luna is!"

April giggled "You can really tell your not from around here, everyone knows where café Luna is.I`ll take you their, but text me wherever you will be or else."

Rayne smiled, running to her bedroom, to pick out some clothes, once she found what she liked, she left, going to the bathroom, taking a shower.

With Oroku

He watched from one of his hacked camers, two of his lackeys, dropping the things off. He called them "How did it go?"

"Boss your future, baby momma loved them." One said, the other took the phone away "Boss she's totally hot, you lucky dog." Shredder growled at this, "or your insolence the two of you shall have two months with Karai."Hanging up

Karai was atop of a roof, across from April`s place, looking at her new stepmother, she watched as the girl, got ready, for the day. She took out her cell phone, calling her dad "Father how do we even know she can fight?"

"You think I wouldn't know this information?" Her father said "She has been in several competitions, since she was your age, mostly first or second." Oroku said hanging up

Rayne picked out a black dress to her knees, with black stockings; she put on some eyeliner, and some red lipstick.

April looked at her niece "You look fabulous now let's go." She said getting up from the couch. Rayne looked at her, shocked "You're going to change right? Please tell me you will." April looked at her "This is New York, no one cares what you look like, two I'm a news reporter, so it won't matter."

Rayne looked at her aunt "Please oh please change." Rayne said pleading to her aunt. April rolled her eyes "Fine you should really get rid of your prissy attitude." April said getting up. Rayne just rolled her eyes "Thanks aunty." April left to her room with a "whatever."

Time Skip

"Are you sure we won't be late?" Rayne said worried

April rolled her eyes "All we have to do is cross that street."

The two ignored the looks they were getting with Rayne's outfit, and April wearing a black corset, with a black long skirt, the two did hear whispers of "Is that the new lady from channel 6?" and other comments like that.

Once they were able to walk, Rayne grabbed her aunt's hand, forcing her to walk quickly, to the café. April left her niece, giving a warming glance to Oroku, before heading off to work.

Rayne sat down, smiling at him "Loved the Sais, I did not know you were a collector."

Oroku shrugged "It's a past time of mine, so have you figured where you wanna go?"

They talked, sitting down at a table, being escorted by a look alike DBZ character.

Rayne shook her head, "Nope I was going to let you show me around, seeing as how I'm new." She said looking around the restaurant

"She is still hostile around me, isn't she? Oroku said thinking of April

Rayne sighed "I'm sorry she's very protective."

"That's a parent's job." Oroku said, with a hint in his voice

Rayne raised an eyebrow "You say that as if you have a child."

"I do." Oroku said

Rayne looked at him, shocked, mouth wide eyes open. "You're kidding right!"

Oroku chuckled "No she's fourteen." He then showed her a picture of Karai, with a trophy of first place.

"Wow it's just…. Who knew you had a daughter I mean you look…..young." Rayne said

Oroku liked what he was hearing

A server came up to them, dressed as a neko maid. "Welcome to café Luna, I shall be taking your order."

Oroku got water, Rayne got apple juice, the server bowed and went to get their drinks.

"I'm shocked you took me here, this is a place known by coslpayers." Rayne said smiling

"You can thank my daughter, shes into anime; I took her here for a birthday surprise."

Soon the waitress came back, giving them their drinks, and taking their go ta breakfast with steak, and Rayne got breakfast sampler.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own

Once the two finished their breakfast, Oroku paid and they walked held the door as Rayne walked out, as they stared to walk, Rayne stared textingher aunt "Leaving Café."

Oroku looked at her with an eyebrow raised "It's either this or she has someone follow us." Rayne said putting her phone away.

With April

April was reading her paper work, having to re-read it over and over. She could not concentrate with her niece being with the Shredder, she soon heard some beeps , she raced to grab her phone. At first she was happy, thinking Rayne was calling her, until she read the text. However she did feel relived since it meant she could trust her.

Casey knocked on April's door, she smiled getting up to let him in, Casey noticed that she looked and seemed off "What's wrong?"

"It's Rayne" April sighed, sitting in her chair "Her date with the Shredder." Casey said forgetting about it.

April looked at him mad "Yes her date with Shredder! I wish I could send someone after her to watch her.

"What about the turtles." Casey suggested putting his feet on her desk.

"Your kidding right! The turtles freak people here out ,if Rayne sees them she`ll be closer to him.

With Rayne

They went to a lot of places, Rayne enjoyed New York a lot, the places they went, were the places you would watch in enjoyed the places they went, she blushed when an art student had asked for their picture. They stopped at a restaurant, eating inside; they got a table with a candle that smelled of vanilla.

"So how about we get to know one another." Oroku said

Rayne nodded, texting her aunt "Yeah how about 20 questions?" Rayne suggested putting her phone away.

"Alright" Oroku said taking a sip of his water.

They ordered their food Rayne had some spaghetti while Oroku ordered steak medium rare. When the server left, Rayne just looked at him with an eyebrow raised, and tongue out.

"What?" He questioned

"Medium rare?" Rayne said making a face

"It gives it flavor." Oroku said defending his food choice

"What ever." She said rolling his eyes "Now back to our game it's your turn."

"Besides modeling what else do you do?" He asked interested

"Rayne thought about it for a minute "I am a black belt,i`m also into anime and cosplay."


	6. Its short

I do not own

April was sitting at her desk reading a news report, she was completely immersed in. A knock on her door sadly interrupted her, she looked to see it was her boss, he was holding something behind his back. "What is it?" April asked groaning

He slowly walked into the room "As you know we are having a competition against channel 8, and they are currently winning."

April got out of her seat, raising an eyebrow "So why are you in here, instead of thinking of ways we could win." April asked getting into his face.

Her boss smiled, showing what was behind his back, a yellow one piece suit "This is your new uniform, all the females are getting one, just not in the same color."

April looked at him mad "What! This is outrageous!"

Her boss nodded her head "Yes, but this was the only color left, you seem more of a blue or red."

April looked at him with; he just chuckled uneasily putting her uniform on her desk before leaving. April growled and slammed her door shut, sitting in her chair, giving the repulsive outfit a scathing look. Another knock was on the door; April just said a tired "come in" while looking at the outfit, wishing it would catch on fire. April looked up when she smelled a distinct perfume, her frown turned to a smile "Hey Audrey what color is yours?" Audrey's smile turned to a frown "Red." She said sitting in the chair "Not just any color red but a bright red that should only be used on your nails, but looking at yours I almost like my color." Audrey said poking at Aprils outfit.

"We had better get a raise or something." April said getting up from her chair to close the door; Audrey nodded her head "At least we don't have to wear bikinis like the girls on channel 8." The woman said watching April's every move as she sat down again.

"April sat down "You have a teenager daughter right?" Audrey nodded her head moving her black hair out of her face "She'll be 18 in two weeks why?"

"My niece will be staying with me for 3 months, and she already met someone." April said thinking of how to correctly word the next words she was about to say.

Audrey nodded her head "Ok go on."

"She met him at her modeling auction, and he's older than her." April said though she wanted to tell her so much more.

Audrey raised an eyebrow "How much older? What is his job? What's his name?"

April leaned in close "He's not as old, old as us, he owns the big tall sky scraper and his name is Oroku Saki."

Audrey had taken out a pen and a handy dandy notebook out of her bra ,writing the info down. "Anything else?"

April shook her head "He says s he lives a private life."

Audrey muttered a "not for long" I `ll do an exclusive report on him and what his company does, I'll put it on the website, so it wont be mainstream." April smile a thanks "I'll do my own as well."

April went back to reading the paper 20 minutes into it she got called to do a live report, before she could run, her boss reminded her of her new suit. April changed in the bathroom, she took a look at herself the outfit showed how great her legs were, how slim her stomach was, and it really showed her breasts. April left the bathroom muttering "Men" while ignoring the whistles of her male employees.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own

Rayne was running on the treadmill,she was watching the at the thought of people in green cotumes fighting gang members. She slowed down her pace when her aunt was on the news she noticed the yellow jumpsuit. "Aunt i so hating her job right now." Once the news ended she did some cool downs and walked back to the cool air helped her since she was all weaty.

She watched as the cars went by along with the buses ,knowing she`ll have to get a bus pass she made it to her apartment ,she noticed their weremore peopel hanging around.A girlbumped into her ,Rayne helped the girl up "You okay,sweetie?"

Rayne noticed her hair was purple,very nice. The girl nodded,dusting herself off. "Yeah I`m fine." Rayne smiled "That`s good." Angel`s stomach grumbled,she looked down in embarrassesment .

"Want to come in ?I have some food ,you can even take it with you if you want." Angel slyly looked in the shadows and to other people. "Depending on how many,and how they act they can come as well."

Angel smiled and whistled for the people to come guys came out,two were small but was girl came out twin,same height and looks. The only difference was that one had blond hair ,the other black as a starless sky. Rayne studied them all . Angel waswondering what she was doing,the girlwas ilent ust eyeing them as they walked past her.

She smiled "Come on in!" She jumped up and walked up the eyed her strangely as they cautiously followed her wondered why this woman was under the protection of The Purple Dragons. Rayne unlocked the door,keeping it open to let her guests in. They shuffled in awkwardly ,standing in the middle of the room.

Rayne raised an eyebrow,she was not known here, so what was their deal. " Guys,relax sit some TV.I will be playing the radio in the kitchen." Rayne grabbed the remote,turning on the TV to Houseof 1000 headed to the kitchen ,grabbing Angel`s hand. Rayne let go of her,to open the fridge door.

Angel stood their ,watching the girl who was older than her ,but not even close to Casey`s age. "Do you live here...all by yourelf?" Angel asked looking at the grabbed the spaghetti in the bif tuupperware,turnign to her. "No,sweetie I live with my aunt April,she should be here in an you tell everyone to be on their best behavior when she arrives."

Angel nodded walking to go tell grabbebher cellphone out her bra " Hey-I have company overi that ok?"

She put her cellphone back,smilign at Angel. "So why are youin a gang?" She asked as Angel wiped her hands with a towel ,slowly thinking about the answer. "What are youtalkign about?" Rayne laughed "Sweetie it` hard notto see a purple dragon on the boys face and arms ,the girls have it on their stomachs." She said lightly "I hope you dont ruin your chance of a goodlife." Rayne took the spaghetti in a large bowl,putting it in the microwave. "So I am Rayne Lola Cobra and youare?" She asked as she took out some bread "Angel."

Rayne smiled as she started tomakegarlic bread "So why i everyone so nervous ? PLease get me a cookie sheet ,in the cupboard on your right." Angel did so.

"What do you mean?" Rayne laughed "Do you really think ,I can tell that you all thinking I am going to kill you or something worse will happen." Angel looked at the girl. She was beautifal, fit not muscular,she had a wonderful personality. So what did she do? Hun said the woman was to be watched,under their protection. "Most people aren`t kind to us,so someone willing to make us food and let us rest is ...strange."

Rayne listened to her response, she smiled "Alright .Don`t tell I do need some girl time ,when are you free?" Angelwaschocked by this"Umm I`m not sure ,can I get back to you?"

Rayne nodded her head as the microwave dinged and she took out the food. Rayne put the food on the side ,taking out garlic bread. "Angelcan you get some sodas,they are in the fridge." Angel nodded her head grabbing sodas,she stopped to ask Rayne. "Oh I need to rehydrate,grab me a rainbow gatorade."

Angel looked at her "Rainbow gatorade?!" Rayne nodded her head "Yeah,I have friends in Japan,its in the back." Angel raced to find it,though it was not hard. Their it was rainbow colored gatorade. She stared at it,she could not find the flavor name. "Do you want some?' Rayne asked laughing.

Angel nodded her head, "Do you have a cup,or fountain it?" Rayne shook her head "No need.I have another one,you can have that."  
Angel smiled ,opened it and drank it slowat firt but then fast. "Careful,don`t want you to choke." Angel nodded and stopped drinking."It`s...it`s great absolutely."

She soon got a text from her aunt. "-I`m glad you made some friends.I will let you have your party,but clean up remeber your meeting my friends as well."

Rayne smiled "K-thansk aunty."

Angel came in waited till she put her phone back "Was that your aunt?" Rayne nodded "Yeah she went to meet her friends."

Rayne grabbed plates and silverware ,she started to fill her plate and they waited for her to take a noticed this but said nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own

Bishop was in his office watching the screen with interest .This girl Rayne Lola Shayne was..interesting to say the least. She was the niece of April O'Neal and had caught the interest of Oroku Saki. He looked at the video of her running on a treadmill, she was quite beautiful. He also could not help but feel something for her what it was he was not sure of. He looked at her file Father: Michael Shayne cacausian,job photograqpher for national geographic, Mother : May Shane was known as May O'Neal African American,job grandmaster at judo located in Japan.

Bishop raised an eyebrow at this "Her mother a grandmaster,she should know some moves." He looked more into her file she went to a school in a town called Riverdale, he tried to look up more, though the information was classified even for him. He looked back to the video of her on the treadmill. "You just got a whole lot more interesting."

Sewer Lair

April explained to the turltles of her niece coming to see them.

"So when do we get to meet her?" Mikey asked jumping up and down

"Once her friends leave i`ll ask her to go to the abandoned warehouse." Splinter noticed the way she was acting. "Is their more April?" April stopped playing with her hair. "Yes, it seems the Shredder likes `s taken her on dates ,given her antique weapons,non stolen jewelry." The guys laughed at this

"Shred head has a heart?" Mikey said through laughs

"Who knew he could even like someone ,hate yes but care for some one other than his deranged daughter. Raphael said

"Which is why you must meet her,to protect her." April saidmad that they were laughing.

"Wont our appearance scareher though?" Don asked with concern.

April shookher head "My niece has always beenkind to those who don`t deserve when she was little she got a rabid dog to calm down so animal control could take him,the next three days she visited him and got him a family."

Rayne had fun with her guests and showed them out, giving them food. Rayne texted her aunt saying they were gone and where to meet her. April told her the address and told her where some money was. Rayne did so but not before getting into the kitchen and napping her fingers and smiled as they were washing, drying and stacking themselves neatly.

Rayne went to her room, grabbing a Lolita magazine and leafed through it. She found a dress that was white as snow and came with gloves. The shoes and purse were as black as a starless sky. She grabbed her phone, took a picture of it and put in her code; she was now wearing the outfit. She headed for the door; she locked it behind her and grabbed a cab.

Rayne was in a coffee shop, waiting for someone. As she sipped her green tea, grimacing at the bitter taste it left on her tongue. She thought back to last night the turtles and their master seemed cool, and for a sewer it was pretty awesome and big. What bothered her was what they said about Oroku Saki as The Shredder. He seemed like a good guy and yet what happens he's a big time crime boss.

She left all this drama in Japan, hell he can't go to some parts because she turned down Shino. She looked at the ring on her left hand; he gave it to her before she left. He wasn't happy when he found out she was leaving, then again, she didn't tell him Miya blurted it out.

Rayne had fun with her guests and showed them out, giving them food. Rayne texted her aunt saying they were gone and where to meet her. April told her the address and told her where some money was. Rayne did so but not before getting into the kitchen and napping her fingers and smiled as they were washing, drying and stacking themselves neatly.

Rayne went to her room, grabbing a Lolita magazine and leafed through it. She found a dress that was white as snow and came with gloves. The shoes and purse were as black as a starless sky. She grabbed her phone, took a picture of it and put in her code; she was now wearing the outfit. She headed for the door; she locked it behind her and grabbed a cab.

Rayne was in a coffee shop, waiting for someone. As she sipped her green tea, grimacing at the bitter taste it left on her tongue. She thought back to last night the turtles and their master seemed cool, and for a sewer it was pretty awesome and big. What bothered her was what they said about Oroku Saki as The Shredder. He seemed like a good guy and yet what happens he's a big time crime boss.

She left all this drama in Japan, hell he can't go to some parts because she turned down Shino. She looked at the ring on her left hand; he gave it to her before she left. He wasn't happy when he found out she was leaving, then again, she didn't tell him Miya blurted it out.

"Ms. Shane I presume?" a man with dark shades in a suit asked, she got up shaking his hand "Yes, and you are?"

Bishop helped her back into her chair, before answering. "I am agent Bishop and you see it has come to my attention about your boyfriend."

Rayne sipped some more tea "I haven't seen Shino in months, so I would not be able to tell you of any recent activity. Not like I would." She answered truthfully

Oroku Saki who was listening in was furious "Who the hell is Shino?!"

Bishop looked at her "That is one bad lie since, you were with him but one day ago." He said reading off a notepad.

A waitress came he ordered a black coffee and she ordered a chocolate muffin, warm.

She lightly laughed "Oroku Saki? He's just a friend strictly that, your FBI guys really need a girl or a relationship counselor."

Oroku broke his cup, glad it was just him, Hun and Chaplin. "I have done everything; I have spent money and gifts on her! How am I not her boyfriend!?"

"Sir, please we have to keep watching or we will miss something crucial." Hun pleaded, he knew he was right so he sat down again.

Bishop did not even hide his smirk "What about the gifts he sent you?" He watched interested as she ate her muffin. Rayne was licking the sliding chocolate off her finger, unaware of the audience.

She wiped her pruned fingeron anapkin. "Ask any model , the buyers do this all the time .He`s a guy who just needs a pretty face is all." Shebit into her muffin only for a chip to fall down ,into her cleavage and leaving a trail of melted chocolate.

Rayne grabbed a napkin "Be right back."

Bishop just sat their, looking at her now empty chair. He sighed and took a sip of his coffee. He took out his phone "Who's this Shino guy?!"

"Sir he is a crime lord's son in Japan, his family has been in the Yakuza business for awhile.

Rayne came back ready to answer questions. "Sorry some times I'm a messy eater."

Bishop nodded hi head, taking out a pad. "Have you seen any turtles lately?"

Rayne went on autopilot "Turtles? I don't have any pets or know any one who does."

"So you want to play that game?" Bishop thought with a smirk

"I mean in the sewers." He clarified

"The only sewers I have been in are the ones in France." Rayne answered truthfully

"In France?" Bishop asked curious

"Yes a rave, it was celebrating the dead in the catacombs." Rayne answered looking him up and down.

Rayne opened her mouth only to have her phone go off. She apologized and looked at the text Don and I put a chip that could tell if anyone hacked into something within a one block radius. We set things specifically to cell phones, cameras and certain computers. "So he is watching." She thought shutting her phone off and looking at Bishop.

"My aunt talked about something called The Shredder. Do you know what that is?" She asked feigning innocence

"The Shredder? I'm shocked you don't know more about him." He said, she shrugged "Aunt doesn't want me snooping around, though she's the reporter in the family."

Bishop nodded his head, getting a call from one of his guys. "You left Japan why?"

Rayne sighed "I wanted a change."

"A change in what?"He asked raising an eyebrow


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own

"I was tired of everyone fearing me, just because of Shino." I said looking him in the eyes

"How did Shino take it? Not well I'm guessing." He said writing things down

"It was bad since I didn't tell him, a friend did. He was pissed to say lightly, he made a plan to make stay. I drugged him; he needed the sleep for making the plan." Rayne said with a caring tone.

"For someone who wanted a new life, you picked a crime lord to date. It seems like you stepped up not leave everything behind." He said wth a smirk, putting down the pad.

Rayne leaned in close "You now what they ay opposites attract .I'm now a good girl while he's a bad boy." She kissed him on the check and left.

Hun, Chaplin and the four elite who walked in were watching their master's reaction. Ready to jump if he threw something. Oroku watched from the monitor "She kissed him!?" He thought mad. He felt his phone ringing "Yes?" He answered knowing it was her.

"Hey, we need to talk are you busy or will we need to meet later?" Rayne asked confident.

He froze, thinking of what to say "I have nothing planned, where are you I will have my limo pick you up." She told him, and made sure everything was great.

Rayne turned on her phone to say "Don Stage 2 plan in action." She shut off her phone and was guided through the building.

She smiled when she saw him "You won't believe what I heard." She said in a teasing voice, sitting down with grace.

He closed the door "What have you heard?" He asked sitting across from her.

"First off you have to tell me your enemies. I HATE using my old boyfriend, ratting him out. It seems wrong, understand." She said in a no question tone.

Oroku was shocked at what she said "What about your boyfriend…Shino?" He asked wanting to know where they stand

"Shino is in Japan not here, and we are…seperated. We are together unless all I am in a pretty face and great body.

"No! We are together, what about Bishop?"

"What about him?" She laughed "We will know his move for the next two days."

She opened her purse, taking out an Ipad, she showed him a marker that was moving."

He smirked "Clever, what did you do, I have been trying to get a bug on him for weeks." He said now sitting beside her.

She shrugged "All you needed was a female's touch."

Rayne and Oroku talked for an hour .What stopped them was the door opening. "Karai, how was school?" He asked getting up to hug her.

Rayne was nervous on meeting the girl, she looked at her eyes they had fire in them. Rayne met her halfway "Hello Karai your father told me about your success in your last competition. Have you ever studied Kag Maga?

Karai shook her head " No ,but it's interesting ,I want to learn/"

Rayne smiled "Well here's my number, me and you can mix it up with my friend Serah. She kicked my butt and got first but next time I will win."

Karai looked at her "Wait in the tournament, a couple of years ago?!"

Rayne smiled " Yep, I have been going since I was your age, though I knew four different styles."

Karai smiled "Can you show some moves now?" Karai dropped her school bag, jumping up and down.

Rayne shook her head "Sorry sweetie but I could only instruct, I don't have any clothes." For proof she held out her hands, showing her attire.

"You can't borrow my dad's shirt and cut your jeans?!" She asked looking her in the eyes.

"Karai-" He started but Rayne cut him off " Sure get me some sisters ,while I steal one your dads shirt." Karai ran to find scissors.

He looked at her "You don't have to." Rayne looked at him "Don't be silly, I would love to teach her. Now show me your closet."

4546764375647567464786465646 465

I was thinking of giving the four dudes names, though i`m not sure what wouldbe fitting.

I did not know how to explain she was a witch.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own

He showed her to his closet, she noticed some kimono's but grabbed a shirt. "Where can I change?"

"You can change in the bathroom." He showed her to the bathroom. She thanked him and went in.

He called Chaplin "I need you to find Bishop and keep an eye on him. He is not taking my future bride."

"Y-Yes sir, but how?" Chaplin stammered typing on the computer.

He went towards her purse while looking at the door. "I have an ipad you need to check into."

Rayne heard what he said as she changed clothes. Not shocked at what he did, she smirked he'll enjoy the virus. She found scissors in the cabinet and cut her pants into shorts but tastefully.

He went back to his spot; his eyes went to the view of her legs. Rayne smiled at the way he stood still. "Who are you on the phone with?"

He instantly hung up "It was just one of my scientists." She nodded her head walking closer to him.

"Is everything okay, are you going to have to leave?" She asked concerned. He shook his head "No I will be able to watch the two of you." She nodded her head smiling, Karai ran in "Found some!"

Rayne smiled at her "Thanks but turns out your dad had some scissors. Now where are we going to practice?"

Karai grabbed her hand "In the practice room!" She ran and dragged Rayne down the hall and flights of stairs. Saki was right behind them noticing his daughter hasn't had this big of a smile since her birthday.

They entered the training room; everyone stopped fighting when they smelled a vanilla scent. Karai dragged her to an empty mat. Rayne noticed all the men; they must be foot ninjas like the turtles said. She let go of her hand "Okay teach me!" Rayne nodded her head "Alright I'm going to teach you counter attacks and vital areas." Karai nodded, they both bowed to one another and Rayne started teaching her. After an hour, she noticed Karai was getting the hang of it." All right let's see how much you know, I'm going to do a different style and you do what feels right." Karai nodded her head, preparing herself.

Saki watched the two, they work so well together. He thought about Rayne she knows how to fight, she is or was in the yakuza, knows Japanese. She got Bishop bugged. He needed no more thought about her. He looked at how his men took her; they looked at her with respect. He saw his elite guard leader come up to him.

"There is talk from the scum Hun that we are looking at our queen." Saki looked at him "Yes, we are. You must admit that she is good with Karai. Remember when you trained her?"

He nodded his head "How can I forget? At times I look at the scar she gave me." They laughed at this. He excused himself when he got a call from Chaplin. He said how he got the information of the ipad and is putting it back.

Saki hung up and went back in the room, he signaled a guy to ring the gong. They both stopped, Rayne hugged Karai "If you were my age, me and you would be black and blue." She said fanning her self. "Yeah and I would be taking first place." They walked to Saki "New record three hours and I'm already having you talk smack." She kissed her on the head "Your alright."

The three walked back to the room, Rayne grabbed her stuff. She noticed that her ipad wasn't where it was supposed to be. She acted as if everything was normal though. "Alright got to go." She turned around to see Karai`s sad face "Aww sweetie I'm sorry but I have to go." She kissed her one more time on her head and left saying goodbye to Saki.

Rayne finally made it home, wishing she could have fly with the great weather. Though it was New York during good weather to many people. She smiled at her aunt, who was mad at her "You didn`t call! Why were you their for so long!" She noticed that she was sweaty and looked tired. "Oh my god you didn't!" Rayne thought about what her aunt said, looking at her disgusted. "No! Aunt he may be cute but you told me he's bad. You also showed me!"

April looked at her "Well you did go out with that Shino boy." Rayne rolled her eyes as she went in the fridge for blue Gatorade. "He is in the past, leave it like that." She growled going to her room to take a shower, before he closed her door she looked at her. "Tell the turtles that Saki's computer system will be down for a couple of days." April looked at her "What!? How?!" Rayne smiled "Easy they tried to hack into my stuff. They will have a virus of gay porn on their system." She said laughing and closing the door. April laughed calling the turtles, ready to tell them.

"Chaplin what is going on!" Saki yelled as he saw males having sex on the computer screens. "It` a virus sir, I don't know where it came from." Chaplin said running from one screen to another.

April finished telling the brothers and she heard everyone laughing, even Splinter was chuckling.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own

Saki looked at Chaplin "How do you not know how this porn got into our system ?!"

"I'm sorry sir, but we admit a lot of things into our database and we are still trying to find which computer it was. " Chaplin admitted

"Work harder !" Saki yelled into the phone before hanging up.

Saki rubbed his temple , while relaxing in his chair. He heard his door open and waited for them to address him.

"Father?" Karai asked looking at him ,he has never looked this tired. Saki looked at his daughter giving her a tired smile. "Hello Karai what is it?"

She walked closer to him ,he picked her up putting her on his lap. "Can we call over Rayne, I want to see her again." He thought about it "It has been three days since we've seen her." He admitted "Let's see what she's up to." He picked up his cell phone and called her number,as it rang Karai asked him a question which shocked him. "Is she your girlfriend ?"

He thought about it "… I… no I am not sure."

"Hello ?" Renea asked

Karai smiled at hearing her voice "Hi Rayne can you come over?" She yelled at the phone

Rayne though about it "On one condition, I cook you guys something and you sweetie get to be my little helper."

Saki wondered what she'd cook "Ok I'll give the phone to your assistant." Karai took the phone and ran out the room.

Rayne talked to Karai and said bye to her before hanging up. She walked back to the table "Sorry about that, really thought I was free."

Bishop nodded his head "Quite alright. I can not insist enough on how much you can use protection against Oroku Saki."

Rayne laughed "Oh your not the only one."

Bishop looked at her "Not what I mean and you know it , Oroku Saki is a man not to be trusted. I ask that you please take my card and call me whenever you are in his company."

Rayne took it "Why am I talking to you, the guy in charge and not an underling of yours?"

Bishop took off his glasses, which made Rayne's heart stop "He's serious, what ever he's about to say." She thought

"Truthfully I have not taken an interest in women for awhile. Yet you I want to make sure are perfectly safe…in my arms." He admitted looking her in the eyes.

Rayne swallowed hard "… I did not know you felt this away about me." She said feeling very insecure of herself.

"Well I do and I would like for you to stop seeing Oroku Saki." Bishop said taking Rayne's hands into his own. Rayne exscused herself ,she ran into the girls bathroom, she checked to make sure no one was in the bathroom before locking the door. She filled a sink with water and poured two drops on something green and three drops of something red into the filled sink. The mirror began to swarm into a cloud of mist, their was Bishop staring at her empty seat.

"Show the mortals emotions, tell me if they are true and pure." Soon Bishop glowed a strong bright red, Rayne sighed before taking out the water of the ink.

"He loves me ,he actually loves me." She said sliding down onto the floor. She didn't know what to do she figured she'd take Oroku Saki down as The Shredder ,and adopt Karai live a normal life as a witch slash ninja.

She looked at her phone , she still needed to buy supplies for the dinner. She got up ,checked herself and headed for Bishop. He got up "Are you okay ,you were in their a long time ?"

She nodded "I was helping another girl she needed help with her make up."

He nodded helping her into her chair "Well ,hopefully you have been able to think of what I said." He said with sincerity in his voice. Rayne nodded her head "I have but I want to… think on this so I can truly know my feelings for you." She kissed him on the cheek before leaving and heading to the store.

Rayne bought steaks for seven people , she wondered who the four guests would be. She then got a cake mix and headed for the spice rack. After she got the right spices she headed for the checkout. She walked into an alleyway and said a transportation spell and was soon across the street from Oroku Saki's corporation. She did some deep breathing exercises trying to steady her beating heart. It slowed but as soon as the elevator, it spiked up. She kept a calm face though and said thank you as the male helped her out the elevator.

She smiled as Karai greeted her, though she did not see Saki. "Where's your father?" Karai showed her to the kitchen "He did not wanted to be tempted by the food." Rayne smiled "All right let's make the cake first."

They made a chocolate cake, made the steaks done and some with pink in the middle. They made kool aid and tea.

Rayne was nervous as she saw four identical men come at the dinner table. She recognized them as the Elite Guard , she was nervous as they sat down. She told everyone what was for dinner and sat on the left side of Saki.

The dinner went great , Saki and Rayne where sitting on the couch with Karai's head on her lap. "I can not thank you enough, for that dinner."

She smiled "No problem , though I was nervous when Karai's uncles were the extra guests."

He shook his head "You should not be ,they just wanted to see the woman Karai spoke so fondly of." Rayne smiled at the compliment. The clock struck ten , she looked at her phone "Oh my god, I did not realize it was so late." She gently got Karai off her lap grabbing her purse. Saki held her hand "Stay ,please no strings attached you made us dinner we can offer you breakfast." Rayne heard nervousness in his voice.

"I can get a friend to bring me some clothes." She took out her phone and started talking.

Saki smiled at this "I'll put Karai to bed." He picked her up gently and left.

'Hey Angel , I need you to pick up some bedclothes and sleeping clothes."


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own

"We aren't blood or anything but should you be staying with this guy?"

"Angel, I am not sleeping with him .Can I count on you to get my things and come here?" She asked tired and ruffling her hair.

"Yeah, I'm out the door now, where are you?" Angel asked with a curious tone

Rayne wondered how to phrase the answer. "You know the boss where Hun goes to? His office building, I'm sleeping over. I'll meet you in the front."

Angel felt uneasy she never met the dude who they work for, but some of the guys did and didn't return. She felt uneasy even more "What if you get hurt?"

"Angel!" She said getting mad "I can take care of anything, just bring my stuff." She hung up not wanting to go ballistic on the young caring girl.

Rayne told Saki who said he'd send someone. Angel grabbed the things after asking April if she could crash on the couch, the woman agreed immediately. Angel headed over to the big building but not before stopping at a CVS and buying condoms. She saw Rayne as an older sister; she didn't want one fling to mess up her life. She handed it to a guy smiling, and headed to April's thinking of Rayne in the big building. Rayne thanked Saki as he handed her the bag and the man who brought it up. Rayne headed for the bathroom and as she changed clothes she, saw Trojan condoms. "Real cute Angel." Bishop's words popped into her head. "_Use protection against Saki." _She shook her head putting them at the bottom of the bag and put on her bed clothes. She would need to tell Angel what clothes were home bed clothes and sleeping over guy bed clothes. Her baby blue faded tank top , with white shorts underneath that were really tiny weren't sleeping over guy clothes. "_I just might need protection_." She thought as she headed out the bathroom wanting to see Shredder's reaction.

"So what will the sleeping arrangements be?" Saki looked at her, tight tiny shirt going across her chest, legs that go on. He played it cool though his pants felt tight.

"I figured since were both adults we'd share the bed."

_"Well someone is letting the other head think for today." _She thought "Okay I'll follow you." He showed her his bedroom, she noticed it was big and the bed looked nice with satin sheets. She noticed her throat was a little dry though.

"While you get dressed… or undressed I'll get some water. Where do you want me to leave my bag ?"

"You can leave it in the chair." He said as he started to undo his tie. She did and went to the kitchen closing the door.

Saki undressed quickly and wore shorts and a thin wife beater. He carefully looked through her bag and stilled at seeing the Trojan condoms. He picked one up _"She doesn't seem the type to have sex first night. Plus she's a virgin."_ Though the last remark he was not sure he could fool himself. His snooping got interrupted as her phone vibrated on the stand by the TV. He put the clothes back and looked to the phone "Agent Stalker."

He had a strong guess of who that could be, he opened the door "Rayne your aunt's calling you." She thanked him and he watched as she visibly stiffened. He sat on his side of the bed, turning on the TV , though turning down the volume.

"You can answer it in here." He inwardly smirked at her forced smile.

"Hello? Oh hey, what's up ?" She nodded her head a few times. "Well I'm staying with a friend and I'll call you later." She hung up putting her phone on the bedside table before sliding in the covers.

"Was she upset ?"

Rayne froze , how should she answer this ? "Well… it wasn't my aunt. It was someone who said they are interested in me."

"_Bishop a rival_." He thought "Really has he shown an interest before ?"

"Apparently he's like you-

"_Old ?_" He thought panicked

"Hasn't been with a woman , so he just outright told me of his feelings." She said hoping he wouldn't press a button and his main weapon wouldn't come out of nowhere and he'd slash her neck.

"Well did you tell him about us?"

_"What us ? You're a bad guy_ ! Rayne shouted in her head. "I did and he knows you, apparently and says I should stay away from you."

"Really so that's what the call was about ?"

"No, he wanted to make sure I got home safely this is New York after all."

Saki nodded his head as Rayne kisses his cheek "Night." She turned to her side and calmed herself until she fell asleep. Saki waited till she was fully asleep before going to pleasure himself in a cold shower.

Rayne woke up very close to a body. She was happy to find it was just Karai watching cartoons. She kissed the little girl on the head who smiled at her.

"Morning."

"Morning Karai." She stretched her arms and did a few cat stretches. "Where's you dad?"

"He had a surprise early meeting, with someone from Japan." Karai said focused on the television.

"Can we still get something to eat or no?" She didn't want to get them into trouble.

"Yeah, we just have to be quiet." Rayne followed the little girl as they went to the kitchen. Rayne could not tell who he was talking to.

"So am I in?" The young male asked cocky

"Yes, just stay under me loyally and you will have your cut. But one screw up or failure you will be gone… permanently."

The boy nodded his head , bowing and turned only to stop frozen in his tracks.

"Yukiko."

Rayne froze at hearing her Japanese nickname. She looked up to see, someone she had left behind. "Shino." He engulfed her in a hug, which squished her.

_"Shino old boyfriend-Saki bad guy who I'm taking down and Bishop who actually likes me_." Her phone went off everyone heard Under The sea. "_And Aunt April."_

End Chapter

Tha japanese name means rare child

So what do you think , Shino is here, Bishop likes her , Angel is being a little sister and Saki just wants her for himself.

So stay with Saki and discover true feelings or

go with Bishop get him to tolerate the turtles and tell him the plan and love him ?


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own

Rayne excused herself and answered the phone in the bedroom. "Aunt thank Athena, you called!"  
April heard the desperation in her voice "Why! What happened did he hurt you!"

"No, it's Shino he's here and Bishop said he liked me and-"

"Bishop said what!" April said thinking she'll have to keep another creep from her.

Rayne looked at the phone in annoyance "He said he liked me, he took his glasses off looked me in the eyes and held my hands.

"Wow." Her aunt said breathless

"Yeah and Shino is working with Saki and he knows how I operate so he'll clue things together. Karai will be hurt if he tell, you know I really don't want that." April heard her niece's voice crack.

"Come on home, Angel, you and me girls only."

Rayne smiled "I'll be over soon."

Rayne grabbed her stuff, putting new clothes over her bed clothes and headed to the room "I'm sorry but I have to go, my aunt wants me home." She hugged Karai and smiled at Saki nodding her head to Shino.

She left the building and found a dark alley, she said a transportal was soon on a familiar street, she walked out the alley only to see Bishop walking to stairs that connected the house.

"Oh flick on a cracker." She yelled mentally. She hid behind a car as he checked his surroundings. She grabbed her phone calling Angel. She thanked the heaven's when she heard the girls voice.

"Angel run to my house and distract a dude in a suit."

"I'm crashing on your couch."

She smiled "Really, distract him until I meet you guys outside please."

She heard Angel yawning "Come on you owe me for putting condoms in my bag." She hung up and watched as April opened the door. She went around back.

"Hi can I help you?" She asked wiping the sleep from one of her eyes.

"Yes, I'm looking for Rayne, is she here?"

Angel wasn't focusing on his words but his suit. Looked expensive and the car he came in.

"Yeah I think she's taking a shower." She leaned on the doorway.

"Can I come in and wait for her?" Bishop asked irritated at the little girl. Though this could be her unofficial sister.

"If… she was normal yes but she likes to eat breakfast while drying. She'd kill me if you weren't her finance coming to greet her."

"Eating breakfast while drying?" He asked with an eyebrow raised

"Yeah she runs from the kitchen to her bedroom from going to towel to no towel to pants or shirt. Angel said having so much fun .Bishop had to think of Saki and Stockman's robot body to stop his pants from being tight.

"I will wait for her here."


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own

April kicked Casey out and they decided to sit in a circle on the floor.

"Alright tell us what happened."

April said munching on some popcorn. "Yeah tell us was I right he put the moves on you."

She put up a finger and went into her old room. She said a silencing spell and came back smiling. Knowing all she would say would be in confidence.

"Ok yesterday I went out to lunch with Agent Bishop. He told me taking his glasses off and holding my hand that he liked me. After I left I got called by Shredder and I made dinner with Karai I was eating with them and the elite guards who are very muscular. I slept over, and not in a room by myself."

"What!" April yelled grabbing onto her.

"Aunt nothing happened, though if anything did Angel had my back. She packed condoms."

April sighed getting off her "Nothing happened?" She asked looking at her.

"He actually slept somewhere else. When he thought I was sleeping he went to the bathroom and then moved somewhere else. When I woke up Kari was next to me."

"Wow." Angel sai d

"He was a perfect gentleman that does not sound like the dude who burnt down my place and hunted down the turtles."

"I am still impressed by Bishop being nice. He seemed like a jerk." Angel said

Rayne nodded and sighed "I thought it was a heard enough. Like I told you Shino showed up I bottled after he said my Japanese name and hugged me. I mean I don't know if I even like Bishop, though he seems really nice." She said rubbing her forehead.

"I hope they aren't talking about me."

"Of course they are talking he said your name and hugged you obviously he knows you personally." Angel said

"Oh my god your right." Rayne said having her head fall into Angel's lap.

Angel rubbed her back "It can go two ways they talk very little wanting to know what the other's know without talking or they exchange information."

"Exchange information? " Rayne said looking at her "They didn't get into an accident aunty."

April rolled her eyes "You know what I mean."

"So what are we going to do about the dude from the Matrix?" Angel asked

"I don't know I have a date with him." Rayne said looking stressed

"Well why don't we make them sweat." April said smirking

They looked at her confused.

"Let's go shopping where they will most likely be snooping and when he picks you up he will totally be blushing." April said laughing.

"I get what you mean like try out some hot clothes and buy them or don't and he will drop dead, when he comes to pick you up." Angel said standing up.

"Oh ok I get what you're talking about." Rayne said getting up.

"Alright let's shop until we drop." April said smiling.

They all left to take a taxi. Though they didn't know that the driver was one of Bishop's men, having a radio.

"Did you pick them up?" Saki asked

"Sorry sir, someone else picked them up." A lackey admitted.

"Follow them." He said mad.

"Good he picked them up." Bishop said looking at the screen.

"So where are you ladies going?" The driver asked

"Anywhere with a bunch of shops." Rayne admitted giving Angel a credit card.

He nodded "You got it ladies."

"I can't take this." Angel admitted giving it back to her.

"Yes, you can I told you your like my sister and plus you owe me." She said pushing Angel's hand away.

"Don't even." April said "Once she has her mind on it she does it. If she wants to give you a credit card and shop till you drop you will."

Angel sighed "Fine." She put it in her pocket.

The car stopped "Here you go ladies."

Rayne thanked him and gave him her credit card, since she was looking at the shops she's never seen before she didn't relies he didn't charge her.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." She got out and they walked into the classic boutique. They were walking throughout the store.

Saki was watching the eyes of his members making a mental list on who to punish. Though he was shocked that Stockman wasn't staring like the others were.

"Does she not interest you?"

"No not really." He said typing on a computer looking at something. "Girls who have a big chest great body and nothing in the head aren't my type."

Saki nodded and looked at the screen; she was trying on a swimsuit now. It was a bikini top and had a skirt for a bottom it was black. She was looking at herself in the mirror "

"We have to go to a beach." She said

"May I suggest Coney Island Beach miss?" A male worker said walking towards her.

She looked at him "Really, is it great?"

He nodded "Yeah it's totally great, me and my friends go all the time. Most likely you aren't from here."

She nodded "Yeah I just came from Japan."

He looked at her surprised "Wow that's shocking so you speak Japanese and everything." He said getting closer to her.

She noticed him getting closer "Yeah, my mom has a dojo and everything. I was raised partly their and other parts of the world."

"Other parts of the world?"

"Yeah my dad's work has him travel."

"That's cool so how about-"

"Hi Rayne!" Karai yelled running into the store grabbing onto her waist.

"Karai! What a pleasant surprise." She hugged her back.

"Karai please how many times must I tell you not to run off?" A male said looking tired.

Rayne looked at her "Karai don't run off you probably made them freak out." She said folding her arms. "How would your father like to hear such things?" Would he be happy?"

Karai kicked the floor "No, he's never happy when he hears that I did this." She looked at her smiling "I saw you and you ran out without having breakfast. Please can I sleep over your house?"

Saki smirked Karai is paying off in so many ways. Bishop broke his pen which shocked everyone he barley shows any emotion.

"That kid is giving Saki an advantage." He growled

Rayne looked at her "I don't know I mean I am crashing with my aunt and I have a date also."

Karai smiled "With my dad?"

"Sorry, no with someone else."

Karai frowned looking to the floor looking like she was about to cry. Angel didn't like the girl so she ran towards Rayne.

"Rayne what store do you want to go to next?" She asked grabbing her hand

Rayne stopped looking at Karai to answer her "Well I was thinking of some hot rocker clothes."

Angel smiled "I know where to get some, come on let's pay and we can leave."

Rayne nodded told her to go pay giving her, her wallet. Rayne looked at Karai sighing "What if you are good and I will call your dad the minute my date is over. If you are and he says yes you can sleepover."

She looked to April "As long as that's ok?"

April nodded she did feel pity for the girl. She grew up with her dad an evil guy and lots of guys it's not like she has a mom to teach her to be feminine. Her dad didn't even get her a female nanny.

"It's settled. If you are good and your dad says yes we can all hang out."

"What about me, your sister?" Angel asked looking at her.

"You were already sleeping over." Rayne said kissing her on her forehead.

She looked to Karai `s nanny walking up to him, "I didn't catch your name my name is Rayne." She put her hand out.

"It's Michael." He shook it.

"Michael she should be good for now and long after." He nodded saying thanks.

She pushed her over to him "Go on."

Karai sighed but did so and waved goodbye. They paid for their things and went to another store. The person who picked them up was one of Saki's men.

"Where to ladies?" He asked

April answered and they headed to the shop. They went on and commented how great she looked in tube tops.

"Oh my god Adventure Time bra's !" Rayne and Angel yelled. Running over to bras.

They bought the clothes though Saki voiced his opinion if anyone kept looking he would disembowel them. Bishop said the same. They kicked their men out when they walked to Victoria secret. They finished their shopping and headed home.

"Guy's I have half an hour to get ready for my date." She said running into the house.

Bishop was on the phone but hung up glad how things went. When he picked up Rayne he made sure the object was safe. He took it out and knocked on the door. He checked to make sure it was still asleep.

Rayne opened the door she was wearing red heels, tight pants and red shirt. Her hair was down and fluffed out. She smiled at seeing him but then looked at what he was holding.

"Oh my god she is gorgeous. I didn't know you had a child." She said lowering herself.

"Actually that's what I wanted to tell you, can we go somewhere that won't wake her?"

"Yeah sure, like where?"

"My place." She nodded her head, though April opened the door and slipped something in her back pocket before slamming the door close.

"That joke is getting it old." Rayne thought

"Yeah sure, let's go." She walked down the stairs she watched as he put the car seat into the car.

"Are you sure you know how to do that?" She asked with a smile

"I have accomplished it twice now." He said though he has to admit he still couldn't get it right. Rayne laughed and moved out of the passenger seat to help him.

He was shocked that she could do it. She shrugged as they got into the car "I am a godmother to a newborn."

He nodded and started the car he wished he could see Saki's face. Saki was mad he looked to Karai.

"Yes, you can sleepover." He turned back to the screen

"Yay ! Thanks daddy." She hugged him and went to pack.

They got out the car and Bishop tossed the keys to one of his agents. He groaned at the weight of the thing. As the elevator went up an elderly couple came in.

"Oh look George at the cute baby."

The old man nodded taking a glimpse at the baby. "Cute kid." He nodded towards Bishop who nodded back.

The old woman shook her head "Men though I am sure the minute you went into labor he freaked out."

Rayne was about to answer until the woman spoke again "You look so beautiful for a woman who just had her."

Rayne thanked her. Bishop was smiling at her and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged, rolling her eyes.

"I have never seen you crazy kids, are you new to the building?" The woman asked

Bishop was about to answer until the husband did "Bernice leave the new parents alone, I am sure they are exhausted after finally getting the little one to sleep."

She laughed "I guess you're right, here's our floor. If you need a babysitter or new recipes dearie just tell me. Nothing keeps a man around then a home cooked meal."

They started getting off the elevator. "I wasn't pregnant and we aren't married." She said as the elevator closed and went to their floor.

"I like her." Bishop said holding the baby though leaning on one leg while the other was on the wall. Rayne looked at him and they both headed for his closed the door with his foot and put the car seat on the couch.

"Ok tell me how you came to care for this child." She said sitting next to the sleeping girl.

"Well I had some close friends and I went to their wedding. They put me as godfather and they died the mother was killed in a car accident and her father Joe just couldn't handle it, so he took his life. He requested that she never know about her birth parents, he even said to give her a new name." He said looking to the little girl while drinking from a beer bottle.

Rayne couldn't tell if he was lying and she didn't want to know. "So do you have her things?"

He looked at her "Things?"


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own

She nodded her head "Yes, the things this little angel will need like a stroller, clothes, baby food. Where's her crib at?" She got off the couch and looked in the rooms nothing.

She looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"My friend had ended his life by burning things down, when the firefighters could put out the fire. Everything was too damaged to be of any use."

She sat down defeated on the couch "Well that sucks, so you only have this for the little girl?" She gestured to the car seat.

"Yes, only because one of my men had given it to me."

She thought of Keanu Reeves character holding a baby in the Matrix, having to stop the fight to put her down. It would be just like Bishop. She laughed and he looked at her.

"I think it would be really cute with you standing in your big shot office perplexed at what to do with her."

"I also think it would be cute for you to be stepping on a Lego."

She stuck her tongue out "Now that was too far, you have never stepped on those things they are painful."

He laughed and the baby woke up, she kicked a little and made gurgling noises .Rayne smiled moving closer to her while he didn't move.

"Hey cutie, do you mind if I pick her up?" She asked looking to him, he shook his head.

She did and the baby just started laughing and kicking .Rayne scooted closer into the couch so she could lie down and play with the baby.

Bishop smiled looking at his intended opened :1 Saki:0.

Saki smashed the desk; he was not going to let Bishop steal his queen from him. He had Shino tell him, she was in his gang even gave her THE ring. Saki would rip it off her and give her his own. He said she knew how to drift; she has been arrested and has two tattoo's. What really interested him was when Shino said she knew how to pole dance.

He looked at him slowly "What?"

"Yeah, it was her, Rin, and our British friend Kailey. They had some of our guys and girls as security for people. They ended up staying there since her mother kicked her out for a week. Though she offered to let her come back though she was acting "like a whore". Yukiko said no and lived there with the other girls. My mother loves her, which is why she's mad that she ran off. Even madder she didn't give back the ring. Though my father says that it means she'll come back and keep me away from the true whores."

"So how did she learn to do such things?"

"Well, Rin taught her and Kailey, and she taught them that most girls wouldn't have the core muscles and arm and leg strength to support their selves. It was a great business and a front until a man in love with all three of them burned it down."

"So where are her tattoos' and what do they look like?" He asked not seeing any on her exposed skin.

He scratched the back of his head "Well I only know where one is, and I promised not to tell. I am sorry for my silence but I am actually more terrified of Rayne .Ever since I saw her shoot a man's dick off after he tried to rape a school girl. Along with the time she kept kicking a man who tried to grope her on a subway. It was so bad he was bleeding, and he pleaded guilty to trying to grope her and successfully groping others, as long as the police got her off of him."

"Wow." He said impressed

"Yeah girls of all types like to hang around her, and men even back away from her. It's quite funny to picture a man Hun's size with tons of tattoo's back away from her." He said laughing.

"Have you ever been on the receiving end of her abuse?"

He groaned painfully, covering his privates. "Yes, I have only been abused twice, I still have nightmares. First time it was before we really knew one another and I tried to smack her ass. Big mistake, I was in so much pain I still just remember her pushing me to the ground and the first three kicks. I was in and out of her abuse, my guards she took down with ease, and when my mother told her to stop she did. My mother laughed shaking her head at me "I told you one of these day's you'll get it." She then started talking to her; she looked like a different person, aura changed and everything. My father asked if I would be alright. She nodded saying yes; I won't have any stupid or mentally slow children though if I did it would be from the dumb virus infected girl I knocked up. My parents laughed and said they liked her. "

He drank some of his water.

"When I woke up I was in a hospital and the doctor informed me the swelling was finally going down and I would be able to walk again and my swimmers were still good."

Saki laughed at this which made the boy blush. At times he still forgot to take that part out. "The second time?" Saki asked interested

"We had announced ourselves as a couple and I kissed her, though I knew she wasn't ready for public affection. She pushed me off and attacked my balls and dick again. I woke up in the hospital and the same doctor laughed saying "I like them feisty." He said I was still good to have children when I finally got up to walk I did not feel my dick and balls. I felt like that for a whole three months, it felt so weird to pee, during that time."

Saki laughed "So let her kiss me and don't smack her on the ass, got it."

"So what will you name her?" Rayne said picking up the child while walking into the fridge. She frowned when she opened to not see baby food or bottles.

"I am not sure, I have never thought of children actually." He looked at the mad glare she gave him.

"What?"

"No milk, not even regular milk?"

"I had no time to go to the store." She sighed knowing that was true. She put the nameless child into its car seat heading for the door.

"Where are we going?" He asked as she threw his keys at him

"To a food store, we need to feed this girl and get diapers." She said in a duh tone.

"Right."

They headed for the store after she put in a Kroger. They found the nearest one that resembled it and went in.

End chapter

What should her name be


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own

Saki did not like the way things were going.

April and Angel

"Did you tell Rayne about the Purple Dragons and me?"

She shook her head "No, Rayne is or was part of the Yakuza. That is why she is here, she is doing something an O'Neal never does." She said going into the kitchen

'What's that?" Angel asked following her

"Running mother, my sister May has sent me weekly emails the last one was about her getting a ring.

"The one that's red?"

She nodded her head "Yes, it's a version of their promise ring. Her mother noticed her jumpy eyes when he put it on her at a party. The others hadn't noticed, so they talked in private. After I read her email Rayne sent me one a minute later. She was begging me so I would say yes to let her crash at my place. She wants to get her own place, she was doing good but being with Saki I don't want her to make a big mistake."

"So she will live by herself in a studio?"

"No, she wants to have someone live with her, that's how come she is waiting for friend s to come. Though she is attracting trouble not causing it but for how long?"

Angle nodded getting a rainbow colored Gatorade, offering April one. She shook her head. "I hope her friends bring more of these."

"I like Japanese candy personally."

Bishop and Rayne

"I am sure we don't need all of this." He said looking at the cart filled with diapers , milk and baby food."

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised "Yes, you will you will be shocked by how much she will need to be changed."

She then put in baby powder an d other things in the cart.

She was near the cart, while the baby saw her hair and pulled it. She smiled at the little girl, and got some baby keys and gave it to her.

"We have to give her a special name, like Pandora or something."

Bishop liked it "Alright I will think of her middle name."

She looked at him "Really you'll use it?"

"She is special, so she needs a special name." He thought about it while watching hre put things into the cart.

"Artemis?" He shook his head

He thought about it pushing the cart until he snapped his fingers "Gai."

She smiled "Earth." She smiled picking up the baby "Pandora Gai. You will be a knockout in school and daddy will keep all the boys away." She sang out.

They went into the checkout aisle and he put the stuff in the car while she buckled up Pandora. They drove back to his place. She showed him how to feed he rand change her and what to use.

She kissed him on the cheek "I have to go." She headed for the door.

"Wait you're going to leave me?"

She smiled "I know you can do this, I mean I got you to hold her right."

"I don't' have a crib where is she supposed to sleep in my arms?"

She sighed rolling her eyes, "Where's your bed?"

He showed her, she arranged the covers and pillows so it was like a little nest." She headed for the door "Just don't roll over, or better yet sleep on the floor!" She blew an air kiss to Pandora and left.

She got a taxi, though it was being driven by Saki's men. He was older than the other's ones. "Where you heading miss?"

She blanked she didn't know Saki's address "Saki corporation." She said though she was shocked he knew the way.

She called Karai "Hey sweetie, sorry I took so long, I will be over soon."

"It's ok as long as I can sleep over."

"That depends were you good for Michael?"

"yes, I was."

"I want to hear this from him, I will be their soon."

They had a red, light and were straight ahead.

"Divorced?" The driver asked

She shook her head "No, why do you ask?"

"It's the same conversation I have with my ex-wife."

She laughed "No, I am just helping someone close to me is all." He went to the curb, where some men were waiting and opened the door.

"Thanks you guys."

They nodded, she went to pay him, but they said they would do it. She nodded and went into the elevator. She smiled at one dude, he was big she figured he was in Raph's words "The fatso Hun."

She looked at him "Nice tattoos."

He nudged his head "You got any ink?"

"Yeah." She raised her shirt for her hip it was Japan's flag, she then put down her shirt.

"Why Japan?"

"I was born there and partly raised there."

"No American flag?" He asked chuckling

"No, I like tattoos with meaning. I have spent a collection of eight weeks in America, throughout my life."

He nodded "Nice." The door opened and he let her go first. She didn't even step out the elevator before being assaulted by Karai.

"Rayne, what took you so long?" She asked taking her hand and having them step out.

"I am sorry I am helping a friend with a new baby." She smiled at Saki

Just as they let go Stockman came in, he froze when seeing her arm. It was a tattoo of a crescent moon, and a star.

He laughed while walking up to her. "You actually believe that junk?"

She looked to where his eyes where, her tattoo. She needed to apply more makeup.

"I do believe in it, and it is not junk." She said circling around him, he was missing an eye.

"Stockman-" Saki started

"No it's okay, people are so close minded at times."

Hun watched with interest, The Elite Guard came in to tell Saki of the recent fight they had with the turtles.

They watched as Rayne put her hand on Stockman and whispered some words. Soon the eye eyepiece moved and he screamed as a new eye was forming. They watched as his scratches were gone. Stockman fell to the ground, she kept her hand on him, he looked around with his eye and felt his cheek that had burned minutes ago.

"I can see! I can see!"

Rayne smiled and then let go of him. They watched horrified as his eye began oozing out. Rayne grabbed Karai and forced her not to look. Once he was done screaming, she let her look.

"How about your science explain that." She said rolling her eyes.

She looked to Karai "Let's go, I am starved." Karai nodded grabbing her bag from Michael and headed for the elevator.

Rayne kissed Saki on the cheek, waved goodbye to the Elite and Hun and stopped at Michael. "She did behave herself right?"

He nodded slowly "Good, bye boy's." They headed for the elevator to the garage.

"She is quite a woman." Saki said staring at the new eyeball of Stockman.

"That is an amazing gift." The elite guard leader said

"Yes, one wonder's how your children will do." The lieutenant said

Saki looked at them "Yes, one does wonder."


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own

"What she just did defies science." Stockman said paled

"Yes, that's why it's called magic." Saki said annoyed at what he said.

He walked over to Stockman, putting a hand around his throat "Don't ever insult my wife again, do I make myself clear?" He squeezed the throat tighter.

"Yes." Stockman barely chocked out

Saki dropped him "If I were you, I would make sure the future bride of my employer liked if she can make me whole, and be ready to torture again."

Saki said being mad

Stockman nodded while groveling "Yes, your right Master Shredder, I will apologize when she comes back." He left the room.

Saki looked to his Elite Guard "As you can see, my future bride is promising. I need to make sure she is safe from Bishop. I need you to all keep an eye on her, stay out of her sight."

They all nodded and disappeared.

He went to look at the eye, but it was gone. Stockman had it with him, he sighed and told Chaplin to get it.

He went to his flower camera and smiled at seeing Rayne, she had just finished explaining to some purple haired girl. He watched as Rayne, did some magic by having things float in the air.

He watched amazed, he couldn't wait to be with her and for them to have children.

He watched as the girl left and Rayne closed the door, he started to feel guilty. Though in another way this is just making sure that his future wife is safe.

He started to get hard as she undressed, he liked how she stuck with dark colors. She put on some tiny shorts that were red. She also put on a tight fitting black shirt, he enjoyed it.

Once she left, he got off the computer but kept on the recording. He gathered that she hasn't seen the turtles, and they don't talk about them so he will use that his advantage.

He fell asleep, he couldn't wait to pick up Karai.

In his dream ,he was having sex with Rayne, it was their wedding night. They were celebrating in Paris, she has always wanted to go.

He of course wasn't wearing a condom,he wanted her pregnant soon. His new wife didn't mind at all, saying how she would like a girl and a boy.

When he got her on her hands and knees,he growled when he saw a tattoo in the middle of her back, it was of a paw print of a wolf.

They went through the night making love, they listened to their bodies as the sun was rising. Rayne turned to him, kissing him on the lips before getting closer to him and falling asleep.

He covered them with blankets,kissing her on her forehead, he moved some strands of hair out her face. He really loved her, what he also liked was how upfront she was.

The night before their wedding she confronted him on being The Shredder. She stopped him from talking by kissing him lightly. She shook her head "Don't OK, I am to be your wife. Don't hide from me your other life, your enemies will come after me, I need to know who they are."

She guided him to the bed, she opened his shirt "I also want to be the one who heals you." She put a hand over a cut that Leonardo's sword did on his chest.

He hissed inwardly, she said some words and the stitches healed and soon their was no cut. She looked to him, and kissed him.

He lifted her up, and put her on the bed, he started kissing her while rubbing a hand down her leg.

She broke the kiss, though she didn't want to.

He looked at her perplexed

"Tomorrow, now I must go back before mom and my aunt realize I left." She kissed him again before vanishing in thin air.

He looked back at her when she groaned "Sleep, no more thinking honeymoon." He smiled at her, kissing her forehead "Alright."

He fell asleep, wrapping his arm around her waist.

With Rayne

After she showed Angel and the girls were on the same page with her, she made dinner for the three of them. April was helping the turtles with something.

While cooking she would look at places she could live, she really wanted her own place. She can't just go from her mother's dojo,dad and his hotel's, and then aunt's house.

Though what perplexed her was her friend coming to Earth. She didn't mind Katrina living with her, it's just her not being from Earth and from a place called Icicklia that had normal temperatures of below zero. Plus November was coming up.

Plus with her world having low sun, she would be pale, plus she loved food. Plus she loved Earth music, and during this great time of food.

Plus all they would have to do is find a two or three bedroom and make extra rooms with their combined magic. Make sure no humans find the door and they would be good.

She finished dinner and told the girls, they watched a Friends Marathon, while eating. The girls loved the food, and then they decided to look for what they could make for dessert.

Rayne watched as the girls talked to one another, they acted like sisters. Though at times they would fight but what family didn't.

She thought about the turtles,she really got along with them. Her and Mickey have talked for hours about comics and cats. He rand Raph they both like to push each other to limit in training. She found a spell book for the same language as the alien home and found a way to make a training course. With Don she would do magic that she had started to when she was three, she loved how fascinated he was. Her and Leonardo would talk about Japan, and her dojo. With Splinter, he helped her recenter herself with meditation.

They were like the brother's she never knew she wanted, but got.

"Cupcakes."

She snapped out of it when the girls decided on a treat.

"Alright,you two know where the cookbooks are." She said getting the stuff out.

They nodded getting the book, and going to the cupcake page. They started to read at what they would need to Rayne.

"Alright girls, your turn." Rayne said sitting on the couch

"What?" They asked shocked

"Yep, I am going to not only teach you girls how to kick ass, but be lady's." Rayne said channel surfing

They looked at one another uncertain.

"We can totally do this." Karai said unsure

"Yeah totally, I mean Rayne made how many cupcakes for us?" Angel said with wavering confidence

"You two can do it." Rayne said having confidence in them


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own

"So what do you think of our queen?" one of the ninjas asked to his friends

"She's hot, and plus apparently she's with the Yakuza so she's crazy to." Cory said

"I want to see her be beaten by those turtles, then she''ll be one of us." Andrew said

The others nodded their head

"Has anyone seen her?" Cory asked looking to his friends

They shook their heads

"I have." Michael said throwing away his bottle water and walking over to them.

"Alright talk."

"Well, she's not tall but she's wear boots or heels , she has beautiful caramel skin and she's a part time model .Plus she teaches Karai." Michael started off

"So that's how come the brat isn't here as much." Andrew said happy

"That's not the best part, she's a witch." Michael said remembering what he saw

"How can she be horrible if she takes on Karai, plus I heard she can cook." Cory said confused

"No, okay so she did something to Stockman and soon he had his eye back and his face wasn't scratched up. You can ask Hun, and The Elite."

"Whoa, with her we could totally kick those turtles and take over the world." Cory said excited

"Yeah,plus she's uplifting." Michael said

"Uplifting?" They all asked wondering what he meant

"Alright, so you know how you get tired or blah?" Michael asked

"Yeah." They all answered

"Well, she came into one of the training rooms to train Karai and some other girl. She's training them to be ninja sisters, but while she's training them she helps up. Plus get this she knows my group names by heart."

"What no way, to the higher ups we are grunts." Andrew said with disbelief

Michael shook his head "No, she even went to the hospital area and brought in home cooked food, and uses pressure points."

"Dude!" Andrew hit Corey "I told you I smelled soup."

"She did it homemade, by hand plus Karai helped." Michael said "Plus Karai listens to me and apologized on her own for her behavior. Her sword sister I think her name is Angel keeps her entertained so she doesn't bug me." He said with a big smile

With The Elite guard

They had finished meditating and were going to get food until they heard a knock on their door.

The youngest went to get it, he was shocked it was Karai and her sword sister Angel.

"Yes?" He asked unsure of what they were doing here

"We want to say thank you, for all your hard work." Angel said

The girls showed them their cupcakes, though they were nervous Rayne said they were good.

He let them in "Brother's it seems we have guests."

They came over to the girls. They put down their cupcakes and bowed before leaving.

They stared at them "She's going to kill us by poison." The second oldest said

The leader opened and saw a note

"Enjoy the food, I had some they are good.-Signed Rayne."

They relaxed and enjoyed them

Rayne had a day to herself and she enjoyed it by working out at the gym,shopping for fresh what had ruined her shopping trip was a call from her sister.

"Hello sister." She said with disgust while inspecting some apples.

"Aww is that anyway to greet your queen?" Cecelia asked

"Queen?" She snorted "You've done all you can to not lift a finger to help the family."

"Well excuse me.. for wanting to get away from all that fish."

Rayne sighed "What is this call for?"

"Mom told me-"

"Did you ask her or force her?" Rayne asked mad while paying for the six walked over to a bench so she could focus on her sister.

"How dare you, to think I would hurt my own mother." Cecelia said pouting

"What is the call for!" Rayne asked tired

"I'll be working here in New York for some time,so I'll be able to see you and aunt tell me she is dating better then that buffoon."

"Casey is great, so don't insult him!" Rayne yelled into the phone ignoring the looks.

"Whatever." Cecelia said tired rolling her eyes "So how are-" Rayne hung up on driver stopped the car and she was helped out she met her partner.

"Bishop long time no see." She said smiling at the scowling man.

She looked to her right hand man, he opened the briefcase and she took out papers handing them over to him. "Let's go inside, it's so hot." Though as soon as she said that an umbrella opened up putting over her.


End file.
